


Video Chat

by Oddport



Series: MaftWaft [3]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, Rule 63, fem!Mercs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 11:59:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5827735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddport/pseuds/Oddport
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the ladies of the PPL team first left 2Fort, Miss Pauling gave Scout a video communicator so they could stay in touch. While on the hunt for Gray Mann, Scout decides to give her a call, and have a little fun.</p><p>Takes place after the events of <i>Men are from Teufort, Women are from Teufort</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was a lonely night in the heart of the Atacama Desert. Overhead the Milky Way was draped across the sky without a single cloud to obscure its distant and cold beauty. The land was almost completely untouched by the hand of man, a single rough dirt road one of the only enduring signs that humanity existed at all.

Tonight two large RVs, each branded with the Pacific Petroleum Laboratories logo, had pulled off alongside the road. Outside was a small campfire that was burning brightly as songs from many different homelands were sung to the accompaniment of a softly strumming guitar. From inside one of the vehicles came a flickering light.

Inside, Scout sat on her bunk, her long hair damp after a spin through the camp shower, dressed in one of the RED team’s shirts that she’d stolen to use as a nightshirt. The air outside was cool, so she had curled up with a blanket over her lap and the curtain to the aisle pulled shut. She’d spent most of her day chasing down ghosts with Spy and Sniper as they scoured the nearby nitrate mines to for any sign of Gray Man, or the mysterious “W” that had been mentioned in the Administrator’s piles of intelligence. It had been a long five months, with little in the way of breaks and even less in the way of privacy. 

Now, with everyone else outside enjoying the cool night air, she finally had some time for herself. Well, not just herself. Hopefully.

Scout rested the small Mann Co. video comm on her lap and flipped the switch on the side. It had been a few days since she’d been able to pull it out, The monitor flickered into life, the pale blue light illuminating the small bunk. She watched as the uplink signal was sent, her foot tapping impatiently against the wall as she waited for an answer.

At least they were still in the same time zone. 

“Hey!”

The bespectacled face of Miss Pauling appeared on the screen, the image crackling in and out as Scout fine tuned the signal. 

On the screen was the now familiar scene of Miss Pauling’s bedroom. The plain but comfortable furnishings that seemed exactly the sort of thing that a practical type of person would have. Miss Pauling was seated on her bed in her bathrobe, her dark hair down and hanging loosely around her shoulders. 

“Didn’t interrupt anything, did I?”

Miss Pauling shook her head as she leaned back against the headboard of her bed. “No, just was going to take a shower and turn in early. The guys actually had a mission go according to plan today, so I found myself with all this extra time to kill.” 

She paused, as if she was thinking something over. An almost nervous look crossed her face, but after a moment she looked back at the monitor.

“So, are you alone?”

“I’m the only one in the camper. The others are outside. Hey, you wanna say hi?” Scout reached out, grabbing the fabric curtain that blocked her off from the rest of the RV. “Bet the gals would love to see you.”

“Scout. Listen to what I’m saying.”

The runner lowered her hand from the curtain. On the screen, Miss Pauling leaned forward, letting her terry cloth robe slip open to reveal just the slightest swell of breast. Scout felt a flush in her cheeks as the monitor on the other end was picked up and resettled near the end of the bed, giving her a full view of the other woman.

“Are. You. Alone?”

Scout leaned back and bit her lip. 

Oh.

A sly smile played at the edge of Miss Pauling’s lips. “Because if you are, I was thinking that you probably haven’t had too much in the way of good entertainment lately.” Her fingers drifted down to the belt of her robe, slipping the tie loose and letting the ends fall away. “I figured I could maybe give you a little show?”

OH.

Despite having been shot at, stabbed, blown up, put in the way of horrific murder-bots, and dying in several other horrific ways, this whole romance thing was still able to give Scout grade A nerves. It she felt a little better when she noticed the small shake in the other woman’s hands. 

“Since I don’t hear any objections,” One pale shoulder shrugged, letting the robe fall away, “I’m going to assume you’re in favor of the idea?”

Scout could only nod. She really didn’t trust herself to say anything right now.

“Good to hear it.” Miss Pauling sat up, letting the robe slip from the other shoulder so that she was completely bare. Her posture was bashful, hands hiding the dark hair between her legs as her arms gently pressed her breasts together between them. Slowly reaching up with one hand, she brushed back her long black hair before lifting her glasses.

“No!” Scout blurted out, causing Miss Pauling to freeze. “Leave ‘em on? Please?”

A shy smile crossed Miss Pauling’s face as the glasses were lowered back into their proper place. Slowly, her legs slipped out in front of her and apart as she settled back into a more comfortable position, one that gave Scout a very good view of everything, before sliding her hands up her thighs. Wide blue eyes watched as those hands traced the contours of her body, running over the soft stomach and reaching up to cup and caress her breasts. 

One hand began to snake back down, slipping between her legs and delicate fingers disappearing into the dark hair there. Her heels dug into the sheets as she started to rub herself

“Scout…” The word was barely a sigh, even softer as it drifted from the small speakers of the comm.

Watching the scene in front of her, one of Scout’s own hands slipped under the blankets to rub at her own clit as the other slipped under her shirt to massage one of her small breasts. She let out a sigh as she pinched a hardened nipple between her fingers, closing her eyes so that she could imagine that it was a different hand altogether. Her breaths sounded so loud in that small little bed, with nothing else existing past the curtain.

“Heya, Roo, we’re toasting marshmallows and I-Hooly dooly!”

Scout let out a surprised yelp, jerking her hands up before scrambling to catch the communicator before it tipped out on the floor as Sniper stumbled back.

“Geeze, Mickie, do you mind?!”

The Australian had the decency to look mildly sheepish for a moment as it dawned on her just what she had just interrupted. But the moment quickly passed, and she ducked her head into the bunk with a wicked grin on her face. Looking first to Scout, then back to the monitor, Sniper tipped her hat.

“How ya doin’, Miss Pauling?”

“*sigh* Fine Sniper.” The terry cloth robe had been pulled back into position, and Miss Pauling cast an exasperated look back through the screen. 

Sniper let out a laugh as she pulled out from the bunk and headed out of the door to the RV. “I’ll save ya one, Roo!”

“Well, that was a mood killer.” Scout grumbled as she slouched back with the monitor resting up against her legs. 

Miss Pauling gave an apologetic smile. “Yeah. But hey, you guys are coming up on six months. I’m sure the Administrator will agree to a furlough.”

“Spy’s been talking about it, but she seems to think it’s only a matter of time before we catch up to Gray. Not sure if she’s gonna want to head back Stateside.”

“You just leave that to me.” Miss Pauling crawled back to the end of the bed, picking up the monitor so that she could get a better look at the other woman. Scout watched as she brought her index and middle fingers to her lips before pressing them to the screen. “Love you, Scout.”

Scout returned the gesture, gently placing her own fingers across the image of Miss Pauling’s lips.

“Love ya, P.”


	2. Chapter 2

Slumping against the door to her apartment, Miss Pauling let out a sigh that shook her entire body. Across the hall the brat in D4 was screaming again, and the creep in B6 had made yet another pass that had been roundly ignored, but damn if he wasn’t persistent. Looking down at her shoes shoes, she made a mental note to see what the recommended method for getting blood out of suede was.

It had been a day.

As she set her helmet on the small table in the entryway, she heard a buzzing coming from the bedroom. Glancing at the clock on the wall, she groaned a little at the time. Dropping her bag, she stumbled down the hall, kicking shoes from her aching feet as she hurried to back room to pull the video comm from it’s place on the dresser.

She flicked the receiver and Scout’s face filled the screen. “Hey!”

“Hi, Scout.” 

Scout frowned. “You okay?”

“I’m fine.” Miss Pauling sat down on the edge of the bed. “It’s just been a long day. I just walked through the door, actually.”

“Damn.”

“Yeah. Hey, you know a good way of getting blood out of suede?”

Scout laughed. “You got me confused with Spy. But knowing her, probably something involving wine. Hey… uh, about the other night…” Scout looked down, her expression suddenly more somber and decidedly not looking at the micro-camera in the comm. 

She gave Scout a smile. “Hey, don’t worry about it. Hazards of close quarters.” The embarrassed look on Scout’s face let her know that the mercenary was definitely worrying about it. “But it was fun while it lasted. Gives you something to look forward to when furlough comes around.”

“That’s gonna still be a while.”

Miss Pauling looked down at the face that was still not really looking at her. She saw Scout’s jaw working, a clear sign that she was thinking something over.

“One sec, P.”

The image on the monitor shook and Miss Pauling found herself looking at a pile of sheets. Somewhere outside of range of the camera she heard someone, presumably Scout, moving around. A second later, the image shook again as the comm was picked back up and settled as Scout lay herself back down on the bunk.

“Locked the door.” She grinned.

Miss Pauling arched an eyebrow. “They’re not going to be mad?”

“I talked to Mamma Bear. She said she’d run interference.”

“Mamma Bear?”

“Sasha. You know, Heavy.” Scout pulled the hair tie from her hair and set it and her ballcap somewhere off screen. “Gave me the whole ‘I was young once’ talk and just let me know she’d make sure that private time got some respect.”

“So, you want to try again?” Miss Pauling felt the edge of her mouth tick up. 

Scout’s eyes flicked up, shyly looking at the screen. “If you wanna.”

“I haven’t had a shower yet, but hold on one second.” She set the comm at the foot of the bed and took a few steps back. “Can you see okay?”

A grin crossed Scout’s face as she realized what Miss Pauling was planning. “Don’t you need some sexy music for this? Something like ‘Ba-da-da-daaaa-da. Waah-wa-wa-waaah…’ Hey, you’re workin’ it, P!”

Miss Pauling rolled her eyes, but spun around and gave Scout a little shimmy as the mercenary continued with her improvised musical accompaniment. There was a small radio near her bed, so she flicked it on, quickly tuning it to something slow, wordless and easy to move to. She kept the volume low, but Scout must have heard it through those little speakers since she grew quiet as Miss Pauling found something that resembled the rhythm.

Letting her hips sway, she took hold of her belt and undid the buckle, slowly sliding it from around her waist before tossing it to the side. Her fingers only shook a little as she brought her hands up to her shirt, taking a moment between each button to tease the collar open a little further, revealing a simple but elegant purple bra underneath. Unfastening the last button, she slipped the shirt from her shoulders, holding it in place for just a moment before letting it drop to the floor.

A smile crossed her face as what sounded like a gasp reached her ears.

A little more confidant, she wrapped her hands behind her back to unzip her skirt, turning to let Scout watch the garment slip down over her hips to the floor before being deftly kicked to the side, leaving her in just her bra, panties, and a pair of thigh-high stockings. 

Reaching up, she took her glasses in her hand, but paused before she pulled them off. She leaned down towards the monitor as she pulled the pins from her hair to let it fall loosely over her shoulders. “You like the glasses, don’t you?” 

A blush crossed Scout’s face. “Y-yeah.”

Crawling up onto the bed, she readjusted the monitor so that Scout could watch as she settled herself against her pillows. Stretching her legs out, she ran a hand down one nylon covered leg, shivering a little at the feeling. It was such a little thing, but she was suddenly struck by how badly she wanted someone else’s hand to be stroking up and down her thigh and calves right now.

Arching her back, she reached behind her to undo her bra, pulling it off with one hand and letting her breasts gently fall against her chest. She cupped them in her hands, feeling their weight as she leaned back against her pillows. Gently squeezing them, she savored the feeling her nipples already hard against her palms. A soft moan escaped her as she pinched and rolled them between her fingers, as a damp heat started to well between her legs. 

Keeping one hand on her breast, the other slowly drifted down, skirting lightly over her skin until it reached the band of her panties. Slipping down farther down, she felt her wetness through the front of the purple fabric. She carefully brought her legs around, opening them so that Scout could see the dampness soaking through; see what that gangly, awkward, beautiful woman did to her. 

For a moment, she thought about stripping the panties from her hips, but instead just slipped her fingers inside. Tracing a finger along her entrance, she rubbed a slow circle around her clit, letting a sigh slip from her lips. She glanced down at the monitor and saw movement under the oversized shirt that Scout always wore to bed. 

“What’cha doing, Scout?” She murmured as she slipped her fingers in between her folds to slowly start rubbing herself.

For a minute, husky pants were her only answer. “P…” Scout’s voice was almost a whimper coming through the speakers. “God, I want you so bad.”

Her head dropped back against the pillow as Scout’s words filled her ears. How she felt the same way. Wanted to feel those corse hands caressing her breasts, wanted to hear those words unfiltered by distance and static, and wanted to taste, smell and feel every inch of Scout’s body in a way they hadn’t been able to when they were last together.

Stockinged feet pressed into the mattress as tension coiled in her stomach, her breaths coming in gasps as she felt herself getting closer to the edge. Her fingers continued to rub her clit before slipping deeper to stroke as she rolled her hips to touch herself as deeply as she could; her other hand squeezing her breast, teasing the nipple that was almost painfully hard between her fingers.

Somewhere in the distance, she heard Scout’s own heaving breaths, and then a choked cry as the runner found her release.

That was all it took before raw pleasure cascaded through her body as her own climax hit. Muscles clenching around her fingers, fluttering all around them as everything else seemed to lose the ability to move. She pulled out her fingers to slowly massage her sensitive nub, wanting to coax out the sensations as long as she could as she let wave after wave of feeling roll through her body. Finally, as her orgasm left her limp on the bed, she opened her eyes and spent a few moments just staring at the ceiling. 

Music was still playing softly from the little radio. The only other sound was the gradually slowing breaths coming from the comm.

“Scout?” 

“Hmmm?”

She got up and crawled back to the end of the bed, picking up the comm and scooting back up against the pillows. On the screen was the face of a very happy, but slightly sleepy looking Scout. She leaned back, cradling the comm in her arms, the closest she could get to hugging the woman currently at the bottom of the world.

“You good?”

“Yeah. I’m good.” Scout smiled back. “But you… You were very good.”


End file.
